Stop the Hatred Master
Stop the Hatred Master is the twelfth episode of the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa create the evil Hate Master. The Hatred Master is sent to spread hatred everywhere. Meanwhile, the kids are attacked by Tengas and the Hate Master places the Rangers under his spell. Aisha is the only one who remains unaffected (due to the heart-shaped necklace given to her by her grandmother and grandfather) and has to find a way to break the spell before things get worse. However, things do get worse when the now hateful Rangers scream at Alpha, causing him to run to his room back at the Command Center. The spell is broken however, thanks to the help of a Christian girl from the year 2014, and the Rangers battle and kill Hatred Master. Afterwards, the Rangers apologize to the now-upset Alpha 5, and Kimberly promises they will never, ever yell at Alpha like that ever again. Back at the Moon Palace, Zedd is disappointed that his monster was destroyed, but accepts the defeat a second later, calling the monster "worthless and ridiculous". He then tells Rita that he loves her, which she "affirms" but Zedd's power is still being drained. Cast Quotes *'Bulk': Skull, do you copy? Skull, come in. ---- *'Skull': Yeah, Bulk. ---- *'Bulk': Well, did you find out everything? Did you find out everything? ---- *'Kimberly': Anyway, I quit the club. *'Aisha': You did? ---- *'Tommy': You ready, guys? Okay, let's go. ---- *'Tommy': Hang on, Kimberly, I'm coming. ---- *'Tommy': Summon Laser Power. *'Kimberly': Summon Laser Power. *'Both': Both Laser Power Now. ---- *'Aisha's Grandmother': This is for you. ---- *'Tommy': We better contact Zordon and see if hew knows things about. *'Billy': Man, just a warm up, guys. Look. ---- *'Rocky': What's happening? ---- *'Tommy': Yeah? *'Zordon': Teleport to the Command Center. ---- *'Billy': Yeah, me too. ---- *'Alpha 5': That's right. She's still okay. ---- *'Aisha': Zordon, what's up? ---- *'Zordon': Prepare to teleport to their location. ---- *'Aisha': Guys, the Hate Monster has you under the spell you gotta snap out of this trap. ---- *'Tommy': What's going on? ---- *'Aisha': The spell must been worn off. We gotta move fast. Hate Monster is attacking Angel Grove. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Guys, you hear that? *'Blue Power Ranger': Yeah, it's that noise again. *'Pink Power Ranger': Not doing this anymore. *'Black Power Ranger': I'm through fighting this guy. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Guys, what's going on? What's happening? ---- *'Aisha': Tommy, all of you just listen to me. You guys are under Hate Monster's spell. ---- *'Aisha': Talk to Zordon he'll explain. *'Tommy': Oh, yeah. We'll take to him alright. ---- *'Adam': Yeah. From now on, you'll do your dirty work. ---- *'Billy': Yeah, we quit. *'Tommy': I don't want to see this place or any of you again. ---- *'Billy': The Power Rangers are history. *'Alpha 5': But, Billy, you're all friends. *'Adam': Friends? Not anymore, Tin Man. ---- *'Zordon': Keep looking, Alpha. We must find what it is that kept Aisha immune from Hate Master's hate dust. *'Aisha': Alpha, have you found anything yet? *'Alpha 5': Not so far, Aisha. *'Zordon': If we can discover what shielding Aisha. We may able to use it to bring Hate Master's spell of the rangers. Finding it is our only hope for saving now. *'Alpha 5': Zordon, I got something. It's coming from Aisha's necklace. ---- *'Aisha': What's happening? ---- *'Billy': That should take of it, Zordon. Am I good or what? *'Kimberly': It's this another invention? ---- *'Billy': I just cut the power to the command center. ---- *'Alpha 5': It's no use. ---- *'Aisha': Alpha, do you know who cause this? ---- *'Aisha': He knows everything computers does he? ---- *'Bulk': This disguise is not bad. ---- *'Hate Monster': I heard what you just said. ---- *'Skull': I can't believe we got fired. ---- *'Bulk': I can't believe we didn't get arrested. ---- *'Skull': Look, Bulk! *'Bulk': Aah! ---- *'Skull': What are you looking at? *'Bulk': Oh, I know. Soon as I figure it out. ---- *'Aisha': Wait a minute. That's it. *'Alpha 5': What's it? ---- *'Alpha 5': Of course. ---- *'Alpha 5': Excellent. ---- *'Alpha 5': Alright, I'm ready. *'Aisha': Here goes. ---- *'Aisha': It's working. *'Alpha 5': Yes. ---- *'Aisha': Here. *'Alpha 5': I can't take this. ---- *'Alpha 5': You are a real Power Ranger, Aisha. Teleporting now. *'Aisha': Yes. ---- *'Aisha': Oh my, Tengas! I need Ninja Ranger Power, now! ---- *'Aisha': I wish I knew what's going on around here. ---- *'Hate Monster': How could this be? What's happening to me? *'Aisha': I won't let hate control me. ---- *'Aisha': Adam, Tommy, no! ---- *'Alpha 5': Zordon, you're back. Aisha did it. *'Zordon': Good work. Both of you. ---- *'Skull': What's a matter with her? ---- *'Tommy': Man, what's going on? *'Aisha': You guys are under Hate Master's spell. ---- *'Aisha': Yes, Zordon? *'Zordon': Rangers, welcome back. ---- *'Zordon': Hate Master is return and he's attacking Angel Grove. *'Tommy': We're on our way. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Ape Ninja Zord, power up! ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': Yellow Bear Ninja Zord, power up! *'Pink Power Ranger': Crane Ninja Zord, power up! ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Blue Wolf Ninja Zord, power up! *'Black Power Ranger': Frog Ninja Zord, power up! ---- *'White Power Ranger': Falcon Zord, power up! Igniziate battle sequence, now! ---- *'White Power Ranger': I'm gonna love destroying this Hate Monster. *'Black Power Ranger': I'm gonna bring this guy down now with frog power. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Man, I can sure use some help here. *'White Power Ranger': I know how to finish this job. We need Titanus power, now. ---- *'Hate Master': What do you say wanna play? ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': Way to go. *'Red Power Ranger': Ape Ninja Zord, battle ready. Here comes the large blow of your ego, Hate Master. *'White Power Ranger': This is for you, Hate Master. I'm gonna swoop down to sprinkle you with a dust of our own. Falcon Zord, fire. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Okay, Hate Master. I got something here you really gonna hate. ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': Listen up you ass abomination. Prepare yourself for the power of the bear. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Time's up, sour puss. ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': Whoo! Yes! Alright! We did it. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Okay, everybody. Our work here is finished here. Let's head back. ---- *'Rita': Are you even listening? ---- *'Aisha': So they ask her to resign. *'Tommy': Well, that's great. So you gonna do it or what? ---- *'Bulk': We did it, everyone. *'Ernie': Yo, what are you two doing behind in my juice bar? ---- *'Bulk': And the name is? Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited